After The Rain
by butirstar
Summary: A sequel to My Greatest Fear. Asuka enjoyed her new life with her grandfather and Jin. She spent most of her time with Jin but she didn't know there's a dark secret lies within her brother's Devil Gene.
1. Chapter 1

After the Rain

This is the sequel of the story The Greatest Fear. I hope that you'll enjoy my fan-fiction.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Tekken characters.

Chapter 1

After the incident which occurred 2 weeks ago, my life turned out to be normal and I was trying to cope with my new life, living in a big city and studying in a school that named after my grandfather. Mishima High School is one of the prestigious schools in this city and most of the students are genius-type. But I enjoyed myself being in this school and I made new friends easily.

One of the coolest friends I met here is Ling Xiaoyu. She's from China and she could speak Japanese as fluent as mine for she's been staying here since she was very small. She could speak her mother-tongue language as fluent as Japanese. She's staying here with her step brother, Detective Wulong. She had a big crushed on my brother, Jin, and she always talked about him every single second. I told her once that she should talk to my brother but she was too shy.

My homeroom teacher was a very nice teacher. Her name is Julia Chang; half-Chinese and half-American. She taught us English, Maths and Biology; I really love Biology class especially when we're doing the experiment. She's very kind but strict when we didn't pass up the homework on time.

Some people asked me how I entered this school. Well, it's not about my grandfather gladly put my name in the school list but I have to sit for the examinations and interviews. I passed all of them with flying colours and this made my grandfather and brother very proud of me. Jin studied here too so most of the teachers recognized me by my family name.

The final bell rang and I put my stuffs inside my bag. When the teacher left, I called my brother to pick me up as usual.

"Asuka-chan, you want to join us to the cake shop today? We're going to eat the cakes there. Forest told me that there's a brand new chocolate cake today. And it's half price!" Xiaoyu approached me and squealed as she mention about the cake.

"I'm sorry, Xiao-chan. I promised my brother to call him after school and he's going to pick me up," I replied.

Xiaoyu sulked when she heard this. "Can you just tell him that you're going out with us?"

I thought for a while and I got the idea. "What about I told my brother to take all of us there? You can ride on my car," I smiled.

"Umm…well…we don't want to bother him sending all of us there. Besides, I'm too shy to look at him face to face," Xiao covered her face with both of her hands.

I chuckled and Forest came in. His class was next to us. "So, are we going?" he asked.

"Asuka-chan has to go back with her brother. Maybe we can go there together next time. I'll go with Forest and the others," said Xiao.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Maybe next time," I waved at them and ran to the front gate. Jin was waiting for me with his motorbike. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Jin-nii."

"It's okay. I just arrived. Want to go straight home or you want to stop by somewhere else?" he asked as he handed me the helmet.

"Well, my friends asked me to join them to eat brand new cake at the cake shop. How about we go there, if you're not busy," I stared at the helmet, waiting for his answer.

"Sure, no problem. I don't have anything to do this evening," he smiled.

I hugged him and hurriedly took out my cell phone inside my pocket. I called Xiao that I'll be there joining them with Jin. She was so happy that she squealed loudly on the phone. She nearly made me turn deaf! She told me where the cake shop was and I told her that we'll meet them shortly.

I wore my helmet and mountain up the bike. "Hold on tight, Asuka," said Jin and I held his waist tightly. I knew that he's going to speed up in full throttle. It's normal when a guy riding up a bike even with his sister.

We arrived at the cake shop and my friends welcomed us warmly. Forest even reserved us two seats and ordered the special cake. I could see Xiao blushed when Jin said hi to everyone. We ate the cake ad talked about school. Jin didn't talk much and he only answered when he was being questioned by Forest, obviously for he's the good talker. Xiao didn't talk much either because all she did was glancing at my brother every single minute. I couldn't help smiling when I looked at her glancing over my brother.

After enjoying ourselves at the cake shop, it's time for us to go back. Jin paid for the cakes even though Forest insisted that he's the one who should pay.

"Thanks, Jin-san," Forest bowed slightly.

"It's nothing, man," Jin patted him on his shoulder. "And no need to bow. I'm having fun with you guys."

"Well, I think that we should go now. See you tomorrow, guys," I waved at my friends. Xiao made a sign to call her tonight and I thumbed-up at her.

Jin's phone rang as we got to our bike. He told me to wait here as he answered the phone. It's must be from the company. Jin worked as an executive at Mishima Zaibatsu and he's the busy man. Maybe he'll be needed in the office. I looked at my watch. It's nearly 4 p.m.

Suddenly I saw a man mountain down from a bike not far from where I was standing. He took off his helmet and I could see his red hair. He looked like a foreigner to me. He looked around at the cake shop's window. Maybe he wanted to choose a cake for his girlfriend, perhaps. His hands were inside his pocket. When he stepped inside the cake shop, I found out that he dropped something as he pulled out his right hand from the pocket. I realized that that man accidentally dropped his wallet. I looked and Jin who was still on the phone.

I walked to the cake shop again and picked up his wallet. I went inside and tapped his broad shoulder. He immediately turned around and stared at me.

"Umm…you dropped this, sir," I showed him his wallet.

"Oh, that was careless of me. Thanks, kid," he took back his wallet and winked at me. I nearly melted when he did that.

"You…you're welcome," I said, nearly blushed.

"Maybe I should treat you a cake for a token of appreciation," he said.

"No thanks, sir," I shook my head. "My brother is waiting for me so I need to go now. I'm glad to help you, sir," I bowed and walked out from the shop. I saw Jin was looking for me.

"Asuka, where did you go? I've been looking for you. I told you to stay here, right?" he asked as he noticed me walking out from the cake shop.

"I'm sorry, Jin-nii. There's a man who dropped his wallet so I gave the wallet back to him," I answered, feeling a little nervous if Jin was mad at me.

He ruffled my hair and praised for what I've done. We mountain up the bike and went back home. I wanted to ask him who was calling on his phone as we arrived home safely but I didn't have the gut to ask about his work. Grandfather was at home, sitting near a pond, under a gazebo.

"Where have you two been? I thought that school's end long time ago," he asked.

"Jin and I went to the cake shop with my friends. Are you worried, Grandfather?" I sat next to him. Jin excused himself and went inside the house.

"Of course I'm worried, my dear Asuka. I don't want any bad things happen to you," he answered.

I remembered what happened last time when I was being kidnapped. I shook my head and assured my grandfather that he needn't to get worried for I have Jin to protect me. And yes, Jin is very protective. He always picked me up after school no matter how busy he was. He didn't want anything to happen to me and I knew it.

I talked about school with grandfather for a while and excused myself for I need to change my clothes and freshened up. We have dinner together and our chef, Eddy, cooked us delicious meals. I did my homework after dinner while my grandfather and Jin watched baseball batch on TV. They loved watching baseball and sometimes I could hear them roaring joyfully when the team that they supported won. I sometimes joined them watching the game.

There's only one homework left and it was the subject that I hated most; History. I looked up at the questions and sighed. Why do I have to learn all these things that happened in the past? As I was trying not to hate History that much because it will affect my grades for this term, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said. Jin stepped inside my room and asked me if he was bothering me or not. "I'm battling with History," I sighed heavily.

He chuckled and patted softly on my shoulder. "You'll win the battle one day. I used to hate History too."

I stood up from the chair and stretched my arms. The homework was tiring. I sat on the floor and grabbed my stuffy tiger. Jin did the same except that he didn't grab the stuffy animals which were lying on my floor.

"I think that you should get some sleep. You have to go to school tomorrow," he said as he saw me yawning couples of times.

"Maybe in a few minutes. There's something I wanted to tell you," I shifted next to him. As I opened my mouth to tell him about Xiaoyu, my phone rang and I yelped. Jin laughed at me and I slapped him on his shoulder while grabbing the phone on the bed. It was Xiao. Jin stood up and saying good night before he left my room. I answered the phone.

"Asuka-chan! You forgot to call me!" whined Xiao.

"I'm sorry, Xiao-chan. I just finished my homework. Well, I didn't finish History yet," I answered.

"It's okay. Anyway, I wanted to thank you soooo much that you asked your brother to join us this evening. I can't believe that he's sooo gorgeous when he was eating the cake! I think I'm melting right now!" she squealed and I needed put the cell phone away from my ears a little while.

She told me how happy she was today and hoping that next time I should ask Jin to join us for a movie this weekend. We chatted a little bit and I told her that I was sleepy so we hung up the phone. I went to the kitchen to drink before went up for bed. As I walked to my room, I could hear Jin's voice talking on the phone inside of his room. I wonder who called him at this hour and why he sounded angry. Was somebody threatening him?

**To be continued. Please R&R. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

After the Rain

Here's chapter 2. Sorry for taking it a long time. Enjoy! And please review!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Tekken characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Practicing Karate was the compulsory activity when you lived in Mishima Mansion. My grandfather built a gym just for Karate practice. When the first time I arrived here, grandfather showed me the gym and I was so speechless because the gym was huge and spacious. It had all the equipments and I was so excited when I saw several sandbags hanging. At that time, I couldn't wait to give several punches on the sandbags.

I learned Karate when I was small and yes, my parents taught me and Jin self-defence. When Jin was missing (he was taken by grandfather, actually), I stopped my training and focused on my study. My uncle tried to teach me once but I refused. But now I re-learned Karate with Jin and he also taught me some moves from Mishima style (I used to learn the Kazama style).

Everybody who lived or worked in this mansion must practice martial arts and they always gathered here every evening. Even our chef, Eddy, practiced his Capoeira here. So this evening, I was ready to learn another move of Kazama style. I waited for my brother in the gym because he said that he will bring his friend along so they could spar. He never mentioned about his friend before so I was wondering who his friend was and how did he looked like. Maybe one of his friends from the company, perhaps.

Suddenly my cell phone rang and I looked at the screen. It's from Xiaoyu. I smiled and walked out from the gym because I didn't want to distract Eddy and Mr. Bryan did some workout. Plus, Grandfather forbade us to use the cell phone in the gym.

I answered the phone as I walked out from the gym.

"Asuka, are you at home? Can we meet somewhere today?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Yes, I'm practicing Karate actually. Is there anything you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"It's not really important actually. I want to go for shopping today. It's okay if you're busy. I'll try to ask someone else," she replied.

"I'm sorry, Xiaoyu. Look, if I'm not busy this weekend, maybe we can go shopping together," I said and she squealed in delight. I had to move my cell phone from my ear, again.

"That would be great! I'll see you this weekend then! Bye!" she hang up. I shook my head and giggled. That's Xiaoyu for you. She liked to squeal.

I went back to the gym. I saw Jin was talking on the phone. He sounded serious but not as serious as the night before. Maybe he had problems with the company. I shrugged and walked inside the gym.

I was so shocked to see the red-headed guy who I picked up his wallet the day I went to the cake shop. He saw me and I could see that he was staring at me and his jaw nearly dropped.

"You…you're the one who give back my wallet, am I right?" he asked as he approached. He was wearing sleeveless shirt and I couldn't stop to stare at his hunky muscle.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to see you again here," I smiled. This was the second time I talked to him.

"Wait, wait a minute. Don't tell me that you're Jin's sister? He told me about you once," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"I'm Asuka. Asuka Kazama. And your name?" I took out my hand to shake with him.

"I'm Hwoarang. You can call me Hwo and I'm from Korea but I can speak Japanese and English as well," he shook my hand. "I can't believe that you're his sister. You look different than him."

"Of course we're different. He's a boy and I'm a girl. He's tall and I'm kinda short. He - ," Jin walked in before I could finish my sentences.

"I see you've met my little sister," he said, hands crossed to his chest.

"You never tell me that she's look hot!" Hwoarang turned to him.

I couldn't believe that he said that I'm hot.

"Hey, if you wanted a hot sister like her, you have to go find your own, buddy. Now let's begin our rematch, shall we?" Jin took off his shirt and wore his favourite red gloves. That was from my late father.

Hwoarang walked to him and ready to fight. "How about we make a deal? If I win, I'll date with your hot, little sister."

"What? No way! Jin, don't lose to him!" I became annoyed with Hwoarang attitude for saying me hot and I'm not!

"Don't worry, Asuka. There's no way I'm going to lose to him. Hey, Hwo! If you wanted to date my sister, you have to wait for another millennium," Jin smirked.

Hwoarang cracked his knuckles. "I'm ready for that, bro!"

Both of them spar. I watched them while lifting the dumbbell. Both of them were good in martial arts. Hwoarang was good in kicking and Jin was good in both punching and kicking. I wished I could spar like them too. I sparred with Jin couple of times but I never get to touch his body yet. Jin was fast and always stayed alert.

Hwoarang lost the fight and Jin helped him got up. "I told you that I won't lose easily."

"It's just your luck, Jin. But, hey, you're getting better. So, you wanted to spar with your sister?" Hwoarang winked at Jin.

Jin looked at me and I smiled at him. Then he shook his head. "Not for today. I promised her to teach the next move."

Hwoarang shrugged and went to punch the sandbag. Jin taught me the new move and asked me to practice every day if I wanted to be strong like him. An hour later, three of us walked out from the gym and ushered Hwoarang to the front door.

"Let's spar again next time," said Hwoarang and wore his goggle.

"Anytime, bro," said Jin.

"And hunny-bunny," he turned at me, "let's have a date after I kicked your brother's ass," he winked.

I stuck my tongue and went inside the house. How dare he call me 'hunny-bunny'! Who did he think he was, calling my name like that! He annoyed me. I wished I could kick his butt and also his face!


	3. Chapter 3

After the Rain

**Here's chapter 3. Sorry for taking it a long time, again. I have too many classes to attend and lots of books to read. I think this chapter is kind of lame but please, do comment on my writings. Thanks XD**

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Tekken characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Asuka, Jin, I have a news for both of you but I don't whether it is a good news or a bad news," announced Grandfather during dinner.

I looked at Grandfather and so as Jin. 'What is it?" asked Jin curiously.

"I'm going to United States tomorrow morning and maybe I'm not going to be around for a month. I'm having sort of meeting and conference, as they said earlier. As the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, I need to represent the country. So, I'm not going to be around and you," he pointed to Jin with his chopstick, "will be in-charge of this house and take care of Asuka while I'm gone."

Jin nodded. Then Grandfather turned to me. "Guess that you guys can spend time together this summer break. Or you can go for vacation, it's up to you. But promise me one thing," Grandfather stared at both of us with a serious scowl on his face.

"And that is?" I cracked the silence.

"No party, no sleep over but you can ask your friends to come to hang out or to spar. Eddy will report everything to me. Is that clear?" he was still staring.

"Okay, we promise. Wait, you said Eddy but what about Anna and Uncle Bryan?" I asked.

"Both of them have to come with me. Anna is my PA and Bryan will be my pilot. I'm going there by my private jet," answered Grandfather.

"Huh? Meaning to say that I'm the only girl who'll be staying here for a month?" I was quite shocked to hear that.

"Why? You don't like to stay with your brother? I thought that you're not scared of him anymore," Grandfather took a sip of his sake.

I looked up to Jin who was just finished his meal. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled at me. "Don't worry. As long as you're with me, you're going to be safe," he winked.

I was not sure about that. Strange thing happen to him lately. I realized that he received so many phone calls and the sound of groaning and scolding during night time. I wanted to ask him what happen but the questions won't come out from my mouth.

"Asuka, are you okay?" asked Grandfather, tapping gently on my arm.

I immediately looked at him and shook my head. I told him that I was thinking of a good place for the summer vacation next week.

Jin and I waved goodbye to Grandfather the next morning. Lucky for me it's weekend so I don't need to rush for the school. Grandfather reminded us about the conditions that he stated last night and I promised him that I will be an obedient granddaughter. We stood outside for a while until the private jet lost in sight.

"So, any plans for today?" asked Jin who was still looking at the bright sky.

"I promised Xiao-chan that we will go for a shopping. You want to tag along?" I looked at him, smiling.

"You girls go ahead. I'm going to do workout with Eddy. You can go there by cycling. The mall shouldn't be far from here," he said.

"You're not worried about my safety anymore?" I asked in a teasing voice.

Jin chuckled and ruffled my hair. Sometimes I liked it when he did that but sometimes I didn't especially after taking a shower.

"Hey, stop it. You'll mess my hair!" I yanked his hand.

"Your hair is already in a mess, Asuka," he laughed. "Besides, isn't it too short for a hot girl likes you?"

"What? Are you trying to be like that red-headed jerk?" I threw him several punches but he dodged them easily which making me more irritated.

"I'm proud to have a hot sister like you," he started to run away from me. So I chased him while yelling at him. After catching my breath, I pouted and left him alone. Jin was still laughing. It's good to hear him laughed but I was very annoyed as he called me 'hot'.

I mountain up my bicycle and cycled to the mall. Xiao and I promised to meet there. I reached the mall in 30 minutes and called her. She picked up the phone after it rung 5 times.

"Xiao-chan, I'm at the mall right now. Where are you?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Asuka-chan. I can't go to the mall today. My relatives will be coming today. I'm so, so, so sorry. I wanted to call you this morning but I need to serve breakfast for my brother," she wailed.

I nodded. "It's okay. Maybe we can hang out together next time,"

We hung up. I sighed and looked around. I didn't have the mood to do window shopping so I cycled back home. I used the long-way home because I wanted to ride along the bridge. I liked to watch the flowing river especially during dawn where I could see the sunset. Watching the sunset reminded me of my hometown.

I stopped by for a while to watch the magnificent scenery of the river. I wished I brought the camera with me. Suddenly my eyes caught to a drowning kitten not far from the bridge. It was swept by the current of the river and of course kitten couldn't swim. It was bobbing up and down. I've got to save the kitten!

I jumped into the river without delay. The river looked calm from the bridge but it was flowing rather swiftly. I grabbed the frightening kitten and swam to the riverbank. Before I reached the bank, I felt somebody grabbed my waist. Before I could turn around to see who was grabbing my waist, that 'somebody' slowly pulled me backward and we reached the riverbank.

The little kitten shivered as I put him on the ground. "Poor little fellow. You must be cold."

"And you too, young lady," I heard the voice behind me and I recognised it! I turned around and my jaw dropped.

"Hwo! It's you! What are you doing here?" I leapt as I realized I was sitting on top of him.

"Saving you, of course! I thought that you're committing suicide or something," he said. I could see him wet all over.

"What? Why should I? I'm just trying to save this little kitten!" I pointed at the shivering kitten. It was licking its body.

"How do I know? I saw you jumped from the bridge and the next time I knew was I had to save you," he explained while shaking his head, splashing the water from his hair.

"Hey, watch it! You're making me wetter," I looked down to my shirt and my pants. Lucky me for wearing the black tank-top and 3 quarter pants.

"Let me take you to my dojo. You'll catch cold if we don't hurry. My dojo is not far away from here so I can take you there. And after that, I'll send you home," he got up and offered me his hand. I took his hand and got up. "You can take that little guy too," he eyed to the little kitten.

I nodded and picked the little kitten up. I looked up at the bridge where I jumped from. I left my bike there. Maybe I should ask Eddy to pick the bike back to the mansion. I shoved my hand into my pocket to get my cell phone.

"Aww, man!" I whined.

Hwoarang turned to me. "What's wrong?"

I showed him my soggy cell phone.

He chuckled. "I guess that you need to buy the new one."

Wanting to smack him with my cell phone, I saw someone in a black suit was standing beside my back at the bridge. I squinted to see who was it but the sun rays blocked my sight. I think I've seen that man before. He was staring at me and I could see that he's smirking. Who was that guy anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

After the Rain

Chapter 4 is up, finally! Sorry I took some ages to finish this fic. I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of lame and boring. I need to concentrate on my exam in next two weeks. Please read and review. Thank you.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Tekken characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hwoarang's dojo was just like mine, back in my hometown and I couldn't stop staring it in awe. I followed Hwoarang while holding the kitten that wasn't shivering anymore. Then, I saw and old man – maybe the same age as my Grandfather, sweeping the dead leaves in the compound.

"I'm back, Master," said Hwoarang.

Hwoarang master's turned to us. "Oh, you're back. And you brought a girlfriend with you. How nice. But why are you guys soaked? Trying to be romantic?"

"No! We're not! And she's not my girlfriend, yet." I nudged him on his ribs. He howled in pain.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, master." I bowed. "Actually, I was trying to save this little kitten and Hwoarang thought that I was drowning so he jumped into the river and trying to save me."

"That's nice of you, Hwo. I thought that you're a bad-ass kid," his master laughed. "I'm Baek Doo San and your name, sweet girl?"

"I'm Asuka Kazama," I bowed again.

"Hwoarang, take her to the guest room. Honey! We have a guest!" he shouted for his wife. Her wife suddenly appeared at the front door and ushered me to the guest room. She's Japanese and she's very nice. She even lent me her kimono and I'm not good in wearing kimono.

"My, my, you look lovely in this kimono. You can have it if you wanted too," said Yuuko, Master Baek's wife.

"N-no, thank you. Besides, I'm not used to wear a kimono," I blushed.

Yuuko just smiled. She told me that she really wanted a daughter since she couldn't give birth. She also told me about Hwoarang. Master Baek took Hwoarang as a student since he was orphan and Master Baek took care of him like his own son.

Few minutes later, Yuuko and I appeared in the living room. Of course it's not as spacious as my mansion but it's simple and comfortable. Hwoarang and Master Baek were waiting for us and I was shocked to see Jin-nii was there too, sipping a cup of tea. Hwoarang, on the other hand, was jaw dropping as he saw me wearing a kimono.

"Stop staring at her like that, Hwoarang!" Master Baek smacked him on the head. Hwoarang yelped in pain. I walked slowly and sit beside Jin-nii.

"Nice kimono," Jin-nii nearly whispered. Then he snickered. I slapped his broad shoulder.

Both of them laughed.

"You know, your sister looks hot in kimono," said Hwoarang, trying not to laugh out loud.

"I agree with you," Jin-nii turned to me, "and I think you should wear more kimonos rather than short pants or jeans."

I tried to calm myself down. If it's not Master Baek and Yuuko sitting there with us, I'll beat those to into pulp!

Jin-nii and I excused ourselves after been there for a while and had a nice chat with Master Baek (he knew Grandfather since they were very young). And yes, I was still wearing the kimono for Yuuko insisted me to have that.

I didn't talk much to Jin-nii on our way back home. I was still angry.

"Hey, you still angry?" asked Jin-nii. I pouted and looked away from him. "I'm sorry, okay. I haven't seen you wearing kimono before."

"You shouldn't laugh at me," I muttered.

Jin-nii ruffled my hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do that again. By the way, I have good news to tell you."

I slowly turned to him, waiting for the good news. "What is it?"

Jin-nii smile widened. "We're going to Osaka tomorrow," he announced.

I nearly jumped on him as he mentioned Osaka. I've been missing my hometown since I stepped my feet in this city. I smiled at him and hugged him tight. He told me not to hug like that for he was driving.

That night, after having a scrumptious dinner – Eddy's cooking was really great, we had a small family meeting; me, Jin-nii and of course Eddy, who will be our driver. We discussed about going to Osaka for the next day. Eddy agreed to drive the private plane and let us have our holidays there; just me and Jin-nii.

I woke up earlier than usual, double-checked my stuffs and bags and waited for Jin-nii at the dining hall. Jin-nii was a little bit late because he didn't hear the alarm rang. We ate breakfast and went off to Osaka without delaying anytime.

The flight took about an hour to reach there. My uncle, Jyou-jii, was taken aback when we appeared in front of his house. He hugged us tight and asked Jin-nii a lot of questions. I felt like I've been left behind. Ryoko-baachan served us tea and cookies. I told them about living in the city, about the school and the mansion.

We took a nap before going to our parents' graveyard. Jin-nii and I prayed our respect to both of our parents and Jin-nii was crying (I think because he sounded sad). Next, we went to our former house which was burn after our parents' death. I really missed this house. We lingered about the house and found our old stuffs and pictures. I nearly cried when I found my first bunny toy and Jin-nii calmed me down.

Then we took a walk near the forest. That forest gave me a creep. This was the place where I saw my brother turned into a monster. I glanced at him as we walked. He looked serious. Maybe he didn't want to remember the tragedy that happened 10 years ago. Suddenly he stopped walking. I looked up to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jin-nii didn't answer at the first place. He just stared on his right side. I tugged his arms and he turned to me, frowning. "Let's head back," he said and grabbed my hand gently.

I was confused but later on I felt that someone was following us. We walked in a fast pace and reached Jyou-jii's house. Jin-nii told me not to mention of what we felt just now. I nodded. I went to my room and peered outside the window, hoping that there's no one following us. I sighed as I saw nothing except for the trees and squirrels.

We have a good dinner and Jin-nii enjoyed the dessert which was waffles and ice-cream. Jyou-jii invited us to his dojo – this was where I trained after Jin-nii was taken by Grandfather.

"Jin, Asuka, I'm glad that two of you come here. It's been a long time you haven't visit us, Jin," said Jyou-jii.

"I'm glad to come back to this place, Uncle and I'm sorry for not visiting you since - ," Jyou-jii held up his hand, stopping Jin-nii from talking.

"It's okay. As long as you don't forget us, it's fine. Besides, there's something you need to know," he said, looking at Jin-nii then at me.

"What is that, Uncle?" asked Jin-nii in a calm voice.

"About your bloodline, the Mishima bloodline," answered Jyou-jii.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

After the Rain

Chapter 5 is up! For those who are eagerly waiting for this chapter, I'm sorry for taking it too long. I promise to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Please Read and Review. Thank you.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Tekken characters.

Chapter 5

I gulped nervously as the two of them staring at each other. Then, Jyou-jii took out a diary from his hakama and slowly passed it to Jin-nii. Jin-nii took the diary and opened it slowly. I shifted next to him to see what's inside.

"It belongs to your mom. She recorded every single thing about her life after she met your father. You should read that diary, Jin for you carry the Mishima bloodline after your late father," explained Jyou-jii.

"Thank you, Jyou-jii," said Jin-nii.

"And there's also one thing that you have to know as the descendant of Mishima, Jin. There's a curse in Mishima bloodline. A curse that will make your life turn into miserable if you couldn't control that 'thing'," Jyou-jii added.

My eyes widened as I heard the word 'curse'. Am I being curse too?

"What thing?" Jin-nii asked curiously.

"The Devil," Jyou-jii answered and stared at Jin-nii with a seriously look. "If you couldn't control the Devil inside you, you have the intention to kill us all and you can't turn back into human again."

I was speechless, and so was Jin-nii. But he was trying to be calm. I gently put my hand on his and I could feel him trembling in fear.

"Your great grandfather summoned this Devil when he was young and became powerful than any human being in this planet. When he died, the Devil had to find another host to live. And that time, your father was born. The Devil then chose your father to become his host. After he got married with your mother, the Devil again appeared and tried to enter your body but your mother defeated it. They thought that the Devil was gone for good but it came again on the day your parents were killed. That Devil," Jyou-jii pointed to Jin-nii's chest, "was sleeping inside you. No matter what, you have to fight it, not to let it take over your body and your soul."

Jin-nii nodded slowly. He gripped my hand firmly and he was still trembling. "I swear, Jyou-jii, I won't let the Devil take over me. I'll fight it for the sake of my family and for the sake of Asuka!"

I went to my old bedroom after talking with Jyou-jii. Jin-nii's room was next to mine, which was used to be the guest room. I missed this room so much. My study table was still here and there were books arranged neatly on it.

I opened the window and feel the nightly-fresh air. I could see the full moon from here. I loved to watch full moon even though sometimes I was scared to the werewolf stories. I glanced to Jin-nii's room where the light was still on. I think that he couldn't sleep like I did or he was reading Mom's diary.

The Devil gene. That gave me the creep. Why Jin-nii has to be the host? I knew that he didn't ask to be this way. I laid on my bed and sighed. If only I knew how to get rid of the Devil. It was sleeping inside Jin-nii and it will wake up anytime that he wanted, just like what had happened 10 years ago.

I shook my head. I didn't want to think of it. Jin-nii is still my brother! Even he would turn into a Devil, he's still my flesh and blood. I nearly jumped when someone was knocking on the door. It was Jin-nii with solemn face.

"Am I disturbing you, Asuka?" he asked when he joined me sitting on my bed.

"No, not at all," I tried to cheer him up. "Did you like this house?"

"Yeah. It's been a while," he smile sadly and I knew what he meant. "You have a nice room here," he looked around.

We stayed in silence for a while. "I read the diary just now," Jin-nii broke the silence. "But only three pages. I don't think I can finish it tonight."

"Take your time, Jin-nii. After all, we're on vacation, remember? I was wondering where I should take you tomorrow. Let's have fun while we're here," I smiled.

Jin-nii nodded. "By the way, I have a surprise for you. But you have to wait until tomorrow," he stood up and stretched.

"What kind of surprise?" I frowned and stared at him, waiting for his answer.

He chuckled. "Can't tell you that, sis. I won't be a surprise. Don't worry. You're going to like it. I promise."

"Hey, it's not fair. Give me some clue. Come on, Jin-nii," I pleaded and tugged his arms.

"Okay. Let's see. Hmm…it's big and fluffy," he winked at me and laughed. That was his genuine laugh since we came here.

"A teddy bear?" I tried to guess.

"Can't tell you. I'm going to bed now. And you should go to sleep too. It's already late. Maybe we can do some practice at the dojo tomorrow morning. Good night, Asuka," he ruffled my hair and went to the door.

"Good night. Have a nice dream," I waved to him. He nodded and closed the door. I wonder what kind of surprise he was talking about. That made me can't wait to wake up for the next day.

I was awakened by a strange noise outside of the house. I looked around in the darkness. It sounded like groaning or grunting. It was near. I hugged my pillow tight and wished that it was only the wind or animals.

I heard the noise again and this time it was louder. I felt terrified of that weird sound. Then I heard a thump, like a giant or monster. And I saw a shadow from the window. A big shadow and it kept coming closer.

"Asuka…" it growled. How did it know my name? Then the window crashed. I scream in fright. It slowly came inside. Its body was black and its eyes were red; blood red. It was the Devil. It was coming after me.

I tried to cry Jin-nii's name but my voice won't come out. The Devil smiled evilly and extended its hand to grab me.

"Stay away from me! No! Stay away!" I struggled as it gripped my arm and laughed maniacally. I tried to kick it but it won't budge. Then I heard someone called my name. I screamed and screamed until I felt someone was shaking my body.

I opened my eyes and saw Jin-nii's face. I screamed and accidentally punched his face. He yelped in pain. I looked around and panting hard. There's no sign of the Devil.

"What's wrong, Asuka?" Jyou-jii asked as he was there too. I looked at him and Jin-nii who was rubbing his cheek as I punched him just now.

"The Devil! It was coming after me! He came-," I pointed at the window and it was nothing there. There's no sign of broken window.

"You're having a nightmare, Asuka. We heard your screaming. You nearly shake the whole house," said Jin-nii. I was sweating hard and wiped it off my face.

"Take a deep breath and calm down," said Jyou-jii and I did exactly what he told me. When I felt calm, he told me to lay on my bed and go to sleep. After making sure that I was alright, he left my room.

"I think I should be going too," Jin-nii stood up and I grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me, Jin-nii. I'm scared," I could hear my voice was shaking. He nodded and lay down next to me. I hugged his arms tight and he stroked my hair gently.

"I'm here, don't worry. Now go to sleep. We need to get up early, remember?" he kissed my forehead and I nodded. This reminded me when we're still small where Jin-nii was always here for me.

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

After the Rain

This is Chapter 6. I'm sorry because it's kind of short. Please Read and Review. Thank you.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Tekken characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Wakey, wakey young lady! It's nearly noon!" I heard Jin-nii's voice and when I opened my eyes, his face was nearly an inch with mine. I yelped and accidentally gave him a great head-butt.

"Ouch!" Jin-nii fell to the floor and rubbed his forehead. "Geez! It's hurt!"

"Don't you ever do that again!" I yelled at him.

"I just want to wake you up, Asuka. By the way, it's nearly noon. You missed the morning practice," he said, still rubbing his sore forehead.

"What? Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I jumped off the bed and looked at the clock near my bedpost. It's 11.30.

"I did. I woke you up three times. First you gave me the kick, then the back-handed slap and this!" he pointed at his forehead.

I grinned innocently. "Sorry," I chuckled.

"You kicked me last night and I ended up on the floor," he mumbled.

"What? You slept with me?" I could feel my face was reddened.

"Hey, you asked me to sleep with you because you're scared after having a nightmare. Don't you remember anything about last night?" I shook my head slowly. He grunted in frustration. "Just go and take a bath, I'll wait for you at the dining room." He left.

I tried to remember what had happened last night. I did have a bad dream about the Devil but I didn't remember asking Jin-nii to sleep with me. Well, it didn't matter. He's my brother anyway.

I wore my casual clothes and went to the dining room where Jin-nii patiently waited for me. Jyou-jii had gone to work and told Jin-nii to lock this house if we wanted to go out somewhere.

"So, where's the big and fluffy thing?' I asked. That's the only thing that I've been waiting for since last night.

"Finish your meal first, Asuka. The fluffy thing will arrive any minute," he raised his right eyebrows and it annoyed me. Then his cell phone rang. He excused for a while and went to the living room. It must be from the company or Eddy.

I put the leftovers in the fridge and cleared the table. I heard Jin-nii called out my name and he sounded urgent. I wiped my wet hand on my pants (that's one of my bad habits since I was small) and went to the living room.

My jaw dropped when I saw another guy sitting in my living room with Jin-nii. He gave me the warmest smile but I couldn't smile back at him.

"What the hell he's doing here, Jin-nii?" I pointed at him and looked at Jin-nii angrily.

"This is your surprise, Asuka. Surprise!" he shouted with the red-headed guy and laughed like a mad man.

"This is the big and fluffy thing? He didn't look fluffy! In fact, he looked annoying!" I shot a death glare to Jin-nii and Hwoarang.

"Fluffy? You told her I was fluffy! You jerk, Jin!" Hwoarang knocked Jin-nii's head. Jin-nii's laughter became louder.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad, Hwo. You are fluffy!" They had the smacking-head-fight for a while before they settled down. I joined the fight too.

"It's my first time being here. And this place is very nice. Let's talk a walk somewhere," he stood up. Jin-nii and I nodded and we went downtown which is not far from here. Jin-nii locked the door and made sure that everything's fine.

The town was quite busy. Even though it wasn't as busy as Tokyo but people who live here made it livelier. I showed them some interesting spots such as the ramen stall, the visitor centre and the boxing centre. Hwoarang wanted to go for boxing but we dragged him to the other place. He might end up crushing the whole boxing centre.

After taking a walk at the town, we went to the riverside where not so many people went there. Jin-nii and I were used to learn swimming here and this was the place that I felt so peaceful and I could forget everything that bothered my mind.

"The water looks calm. Let's swim!" said Hwoarang and took off his shirt. Jin-nii did the same.

I never seen two of them half naked before so I turned around, blushing hard.

"Hey, Asuka! Come and join us! The water is so great!" called Jin-nii.

I slowly turned to him who was waving at him. "You guys swim along. I didn't bring my spare clothes by the way."

I sat on the big rock and watched them swimming and splashing just like 5 year-old-kid. Sometimes they splashed the water at me and I yelped and threw some little rocks to them.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. I harsh voice calling my name. First, it was just a whisper but it became louder. I looked around, searching for the voice. It's the same voice that I heard last night. I was getting nervous and scared and I could feel my legs were starting to shake.

"Asuka! Asuka!" Jin-nii shook my shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He looked worried.

When our eyes met, I could the shivers through my spine. I snapped Jin-nii's hands and backed away from him. He was taken aback for what I did.

"Asuka, what's wrong?" asked Hwoarang who was walking towards me. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Sorry," I muttered and looked down. "It's just-," before I could finish my word, I saw the man with black suit and this time, he was pointing a gun towards Jin-nii. "Watch out, Jin-nii!"

I ran and pushed Jin-nii to the ground. The gun shot was heard and it hit me. I could feel the pain on my left shoulder spreading wildly. I felt a strong hand caught me from hitting the ground. Before everything went dark, I heard a howl. A Devil's howl.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

After the Rain

Chapter 7 is up! Please Read and Review!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Tekken characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I could feel my body was floating as I slowly opened my eyes. It was pitch dark at first but when I blinked few times, the surrounding colour turned into grey. Where am I? I got up and winced as forgot the pain on my shoulder. I touched the wound and the blood stain was still there and it's still warm.

I looked around. Am I dead? It's impossible because I was still breathing. I got on my feet and I found out I was standing on the air. There's no surface here. Then, I heard a voice.

"You're awake." I squinted my eyes and saw a dark figure standing tall not far from where I was standing.

"Who's there? Who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

The black figure turned his head to me.

"Can you still feel the pain, Asuka?" Its deep voice echoed as its spoke.

"How did you know my name? Who are you?" Now I'm getting nervous.

Its chuckled. "You're Kazuya's daughter. Of course I know you and the rest of your family."

"You knew my father?" My eyes widened.

"You didn't answer my question yet. Can you still feel the pain?" It asked once more.

My shoulder was throbbing in pain and I nodded slowly.

"I can heal you, Asuka, and you'll never feel painful again." He took a step. I stumbled backward as I saw it walked towards me. It was big and I thought that I've seen it but couldn't remember where.

"Let me heal your pain, Asuka. And let me help you to get stronger. Stronger than anybody else in this world," it chuckled once more and this time I could see its smile. My body started to shiver.

The black figure approached me slowly. I couldn't move my body. I closed my eyes and prayed. Then, I felt a hand touching my wound. I winced and after that the throbbing stopped.

"You and me are one now, Asuka." It whispered to my ear. I opened my eyes and screamed. Those were the Devil's eyes.

Then I felt something was shaking my shoulder. I didn't stop screaming. The Devil was coming after me. He's inside my body! I need to get rid of him! As I was trying to free myself from the hands that were gripping my shoulder, I snapped those hands and punched to the Devil's face as hard as I could.

"Ouch! Asuka! Stop it! It's me! Your brother!" I heard someone yelping. Then I opened my eyes. I was on the bed, not floating anymore. I saw Jin-nii rubbing his bleeding nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jin-nii! I'm sorry!" I panicked. "I thought you're the Devil."

"Huh?" Jin-nii's eyes widened. "I'm a Devil? Look, I know the Devil is still inside me, dozing off somewhere, but I'm still me," Jin-nii sounded a little bit disappointed. I promised him not to call him a Devil anymore.

"I'm sorry," I sighed heavily. "It's just I have a bad dream about the Devil."

"Is your shoulder okay?" he asked me in a worry tone.

I looked my shoulder and tried to move my arm. It didn't feel any pain. In fact, it was completely heal. There wasn't any scar on where I had been shot. Wait a minute! Did the Devil really heal my wound? Then it wasn't a dream. It's real!

"Asuka," Jin-nii shook my arm gently. I quickly turned at him. "Are you alright? Why do you so pale out of the blue?"

"Nothing…umm…my shoulder is okay," I answered and looked around. I realized I was at the hospital. "Let's go home. Jyou-jii might get worried about us." I hopped down the bed.

"Okay. Let me inform Hwoarang about you. He kind of worried too you know," Jin-nii smiled and dialled up the red-headed guy's number on his cell phone.

Suddenly, someone abruptly opened the door. Both Jin-nii and I jumped in fright. It was the red-headed freak.

"Asuka! Thank goodness you're awake. I was so worry about you!" He ran and tried to hug me. I yelped and threw a hard punch at him. He fell on the floor. His nose was bleeding.

"Wow…what a nice punch!" He blinked few times and rubbed his nose. "Argh! My nose! What have you done to my nose?" he got up and looked at the mirror. "My lovely nose!"

Jin-nii and I sweat drop. I never thought Hwoarang cared about his nose. After that, I was discharged from the hospital and went back home. Jyou-jii hugged me tight and told me not to go to the river anymore. I knew that he cared about like his own daughter.

We stayed at Jyou-jii's house few days and then we headed back to Mishima Mansion. Hwoarang tagged along too because he wanted to board the private plane. During the flight, I didn't' talk much. I was thinking about the Devil. Was he really inside my body? Did Jin-nii already know about this?

I fell asleep after thinking about the Devil. The next thing I knew, I was sleeping in my room; my room in Mishima Mansion. I woke up and felt a little headache. Then I trotted downstairs to get a drink. Jin-nii was sitting at the dining table.

"I was going to wake you up, Asuka. Dinner's ready," he said. I sat beside him and stared at the meal. Eddy cooked my favourite meal; chicken curry. I loved chicken curry but right now I feel like I lost my appetite.

"What's wrong? Don't you like this, Miss Asuka?" asked Eddy.

"No, I'm fine. It's just the headache, that's all," I smiled and poured the chicken curry on my rice.

"Are you having a fever?" asked Jin-nii and put his hand on my forehead. "I thought so. Your forehead is warm."

"I'll get a medicine for you, Miss Asuka," said Eddy and he disappeared to the kitchen.

I hate fever. No wonder I lost my appetite. I ate the curry slowly. Then Jin-nii made me to take two pills and tucked me in bed. He put a lukewarm towel on my brows.

"I'm sorry, Asuka. It's my fault that you've been shot," said Jin-nii.

"No, Jin-nii. It's not your fault," I shook my head slowly.

Jin-nii sighed. I knew that he was feeling guilty. Then he rose from my bed slowly. "Get some rest. Hope that you'll get well soon," he patted on my hand.

"Wait!" I grabbed his hand. "There's something I wanted to tell you." I have to tell him about the Devil.

"What is it?" he sat on my bed again.

"When you took me to the hospital after I have been shot, I have a weird dream. I don't know whether it was just a dream or not but I met the Devil. He healed my wound and told me that he and I are one now," I told Jin-nii. My voice started to shake as I mentioned about the Devil.

"No, I can't be," Jin-nii's eyes widened and shook his head in disbelief.

"Tell me it's just a dream, Jin-nii," I tighten the grip of his hand. "Tell me it was just a dream."

"Asuka, I don't want to scare you but," his eyes started to water, "I could feel the presence of Devil inside you. The moment you awake at the hospital, your eyes turned red. I don't want to believe it at first but when you mentioned about the dream of Devil, I knew that he's inside you."

"No! This can't be true! I don't want to be a Devil! I want to get rid of him, Jin-nii!" I screamed as tears rolled down to my cheeks.

Jin-nii hugged me tight, telling me that he was so sorry. I couldn't say a word but cried. The Devil is part of me now!

To be continue


End file.
